


Yuno's Utopia

by purplejooong



Series: 8 mateys makes 1 crew [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Everyone is whipped for him, I hadn't decided the roles for the others yet, Marksman Park Seonghwa, Mild Blood, Oneshot, Other, Pirates, Soldier Jeong Yunho, Violence, seonghwa's dramatic asf even if he has like two lines, this is how yunho joined the crew, yunho goes mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: And it was in that moment, that Yunho resorted.“Bring me with you, please sir.”He didn’t sound desperate at all, his voice came out steady as the grip on his arms tightened and the captain – who was, at that time, giving his back to Yunho – turned, eyes fiery when he met the soldier’s one.“What did ye say?”or(Yunho is a palace soldier who's bored of his life and decides that being a pirate could be the turning point he needs, so he asks Hongjoong to join his crew)
Series: 8 mateys makes 1 crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108367
Kudos: 20





	Yuno's Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> TW // blood and injuries description

Yunho always thought his life was kind of boring. He was raised in a good family, taught at being well mannered and composed, joined the military for some spice but ended up being nothing less than a mere palace guard who escorted noblemen and noblewomen around the country and over the seas, never engaging in real fights or something _more._

His mother always praised him for his accomplishments, as if being reclused in a palace was peak behaviour for a man of his age – being him only twenty-three and having scored best during his training time, achieving that position as a palace guard because a duke was searching for someone like him for the safety of the palace –, and she really didn’t know how Yunho craved for some action in his life. 

He _really_ wanted a life full of fantasy, full of situations that would make his stomach twist and trill in ecstasy: he wanted a life full of danger. Tranquillity wasn’t his thing, he had enough of that. 

And he never thought he’d be able to find that one day over the sea, escorting the court for a trip to the Golden Palms archipelago. Those islands were known for being one of most populated-by-pirates islands in that period of the year, and _still_ those courtesans choose to ignore the information and decided that a trip in that exact moment was the perfect way to end the summer. 

And, of course, they – Yunho, in fact, expected something like that to happen – didn’t see it coming when a pirate ship was already at their necks the exact second the keel of the boat crossed the first sea of the islands. 

“Pirates! Pirates aboard!” 

Yunho stumbled into one of the soldiers rushing down from the quarterdeck, screaming at him when a bullet hit his back letting him lie flat on the wooden planks under his feet, blood spreading all over them from the hole it left on his body. 

The soldier’s eyes darted quickly from the puddle forming at his feet to the body, trailing the trajectory of the bullet until his eyes crossed with the darker ones laying over him, scanning. The guy holding the guns grinned menacingly at him – blonde and black locks from his split dyed hair caressing the warm skin under the light – and Yunho didn’t see it coming when pirates started to spread out from his sides, one of them reaching for him ready to fight. 

Yunho thought it was fun how his flight or fight sense was silent. 

Other than him, another group of only four guards – five counting the dead one on the floor – attended the expedition and him, being the one on charge, didn’t move a single muscle when the pirate lifted his dagger to his chin. Yunho just stood still watching the blade caress his skin and stop before it can cut, the man in front of him smiling amused and motioning another pirate to grab Yunho’s arms, restraining him. 

“Aye Cap’, this one’s a fun one.” 

The strangely pink haired pirate motioned with his dagger to the figure coming down from the stairs, his blade shining when he made it swing in his ringed hands, gold twinkling at every ray hitting his fingers. 

While the pirates took over the panicked soldiers – that fought and lost it, other two of them went down on the floor – and the courtesans, the captain slowly came to face Yunho, boots knocking heavy on the stairs and the sword swinging in the air, making it chant. 

“Why aren’t ye fightin’?” 

The pirate with the guns spoke again, back resting over the walls of the cabin while his weapons hanged now on his chest, secured with a belt but still easy to access for quick usage. Tha captain surpassed him and reached for Yunho, knocking him down on his knee making the man restraining him kneel and laugh, heavy hands still on his arms on the back when the cold tip of the blade lifted his head, making his and the pirate’s eyes meet. 

“Ye be pretty young fer a palace guard, don’t ye?” 

Yunho wanted to hiss at the bold pressure on his back, the pirate behind him leaning with his face over his shoulder making his bright red locks brush his cheek, a sharp nose outlining his profile and a crooked smile anticipating the low voice. 

“He be _pretty_ fer a soldier too. Bet his cute face tricked the landlubbers to let him be part of the scurvy dogs they keep as guards.” 

Mocking, a laugh rose from behind them, followed by the cry of a noblewoman being deprived of her valuable pearl necklace with a snap the pink haired pirate applied, making it hang from his hand now. The captain gave a sharp glimpse to him hearing the sound of one of the shiny orbs hit the ground, making the other pirate raise his hands and pout in defeat; then he quickly turned to Yunho. He moved the sword from his chin, trailing it to the plate on his chest, tapping it lightly and letting the metallic sound tingle both his ears. 

“He be the commander of those dogs...how funny.” 

The man with the guns leaned in, placing one of his hands on his captain’s board shoulders, which were covered with a brown coat and some white fur. Placing a hand over his mouth, hiding it, he reached for the man’s ear to whisper a sentence with enough emphasis to be heard. The dark round eyes stayed on the soldier; he could feel his lips curl mockingly even behind his fingers. 

“He probably ‘s a lilly-liver if he can’t order his men around...ye could never captain!” 

The captain grinned bringing his sword back under Yunho’s chin while the rest of the crew howled amused, the expression of the soldier staying cold as anger could be spot growing in his eyes, along with some strange excitement that made Yunho’s chest throb. 

“Me thinks he’s not even worth bein’ a shark bait if he can’t defend his ship.” 

The pirates looked at each other still laughing and the captain ordered the guy hanging on his shoulder to help the pink-haired one clean the ship of any valuable thing on it. Thus, he let his sword drive away from Yuno’s skin and rest peaceful on his side. 

“Bring everything on the ship to Yeosang, he’ll examinate the booty as we watch this boat scuttle with all those bastards on it.” 

Hoots and shouting filled the hair, followed by more cries by the courtesans that were, by now, screaming at Yunho and the remaining soldiers, begging them to do something and _save them._

And it was in that moment, that Yunho resorted. 

“Bring me with you, please sir.” 

He didn’t sound desperate at all, his voice came out steady as the grip on his arms tightened and the captain – who was, at that time, giving his back to Yunho – turned, eyes fiery when he met the soldier’s one. 

“What did ye say?” 

Silent went over, his boots knocking slowly and heavy on the planks when his scratching voice echoed and lost itself in the wind, which shortly blowed, making the long hair of the captain wiggle in the air. The pressure on the helm of his sword tightened with a squeezing sound, veins on his hand showing when the blade came at Yunho’s chin again, this time, scratching. Little streams of blood appeared where the wound was placed. 

“Bring me with you. I want to be a pirate. I’m tired of this boring life as a guard.” 

It could’ve sound as a desperate excuse to survive the brutality of the pirates, a cry from a landlubber that would’ve ditched the newly joined crew as fast as his feet touched ground again, escaping the cruel dirty hands of the pirates and tasting the sweet savour of freedom. However, Yunho’s voice was firm, his eyes challenging the sharpest glance he’s ever seen while a sword was pressed under his chin and ready to cut his throat any moment now, pressure increasing with the unvoluntary tease the soldier put in his words. 

He wanted to change his life, wanted to taste danger, wanted to feel adrenaline burst into his veins and what was better than being a pirate? What did he have to lose? His family that didn’t care a single time of how he really felt? The palace constricting him between those walls? He had nothing, nothing worth being lost; and his mind knew it well it would be hard to be a pirate as the face of the captain was now near his own, teeth clenching hard and a sharp breath caressing the soldier’s skin. 

Yunho felt as being eaten alive only from the gaze this fiery beast showered him in, the freezing sensation of the blade pressing on his skin darting sharp pain through Yunho’s body while he sustained the cruel eyes of the captain. 

“Ye think bein’ a man of the sea is easy? Ye think it’s only fun and games over the sea? Ye think ye be able to sustain the cruelty me and me mateys are exposed to every day?” 

The captain eyes didn’t flinch a single time while his mouth shoved vicious words down Yunho’s ear, that pulsed with blood when the sword finally cut a little bit more, making crimson droplets trail down to his white buttoned collar. 

“Ye be telling ye be able to sustain the life of someone who plays with the devil from day to night and doesn’t even stop when he sleeps?” 

The soldier felt a flush of terror deepen down his spine, the captain was crouched over him and the sword stayed still on his bleeding throat, waiting for answer. Around them, not a single soul chirped and the pirates even stopped from robbing the courtesans, too caught by the little show the two men were displaying. The silence embracing the scene was almost unhuman, Yunho’s ears were ringing with the blood angrily flowing to them: he really wanted to join that crew, he just had to prove it. 

After a bit, the soldier spoke. 

“Yes, I’ll be able to. Do you need a proof, captain?” 

And with that, the shadow of the captain left Yunho’s body along with all his weight, making him now stand up with the blade yet pointing at his chin. A cold stare washed the soldier’s face followed by a low raspy voice. 

“And which proof are ye willin’ to show us?” 

Yunho felt tease in those words, heat bloomed in his chest at them and a mad idea crossed his mind. 

If it worked, he’d live his life as a pirate from now on. If it didn’t, he’d live his life at the bottom of the sea. 

Being tired at behaving in submission, Yunho finally showed what years of training with the military looked like. He took the moment the pirate bending him down used to glance at his captain as the right one to reverse positions, managing quick and easy to knock him on the floor and restrain his arms while pressing on his back, making the face of the pirate touch the planks where the blood of the first soldier was smudged. The crew was rapid at taking out weapons, guns and blades pointing to the soldier while he stayed still on the man under him, eyes glancing to the captain of the pirates that was smirking, curious. 

The captain ordered his men still and kept looking directly at the soldier, a grunt rose from the pirate that was bent down when other pressure was applied from Yunho. 

“Stay still a bit, ok _matey_ _?_ " 

Yunho almost said, mockingly calling him that name and the red-haired pirate bursted an amused laugh and stopped trying to free himself from the way stronger grip of the soldier. 

After that, Yunho smiled at both the pirate under him and the captain, rising cautious while his eyes scanned the hostage that were – by now – looking at him scared, some of them hopeful that it was some kind of wicked strategy to save them all. 

It wasn’t. 

When his eyes found a specific hostage, he reduced the distance with him, slow steps as he let his dominant hand grab the fine forged sword laying on his side, silver shine when it slid out of its case. Yunho stopped, only few steps separating him from the man now looking pitiful at him. He was one of the most annoying, deadbeat, pompous member of the court; Yunho never stood his manners and the way he approached every lady in the court with his creepy ways and his know-it-all figure of speach. He couldn’t stand that man with his whole being, he hated him for even trying to tell him how to do his job when said man didn’t even know how to hold a sword. He hated him so much he thought he’d be the best choice for his plan, almost using the plan itself as a little excuse to settle the score down. 

“Ah...Yunho what are...what do you... _is this a strategy to let us out?_ " 

The creep whispered to him, voice stumbling in fear when his eyes met the soldier’s one that were, by then, dark and full of anger. The pink-haired pirate – who was standing some feet away from him, hands full of jewellery – smirked when he caught the glimpse of insanity burning into the soldier’s gaze. 

However, Yunho didn’t speak, letting his sword to the same thing the captain of the pirates did with him some moment before, resting the point of it under the greasy chin of the courtesan. He shivered and Yunho could almost feel the blade vibrate with the chills it caused in that man’s body, and he loved it. Another flush of insanity fuelled Yuno’s mind and eyes, making him appear like a wolf in sheep’s clothes. 

“Yunho..? Yunho what are you doing? You’re here to protect us, what’s with this!” 

The man suddenly felt the right to talk to him with superiority – even after kneeling down with a sword at his throat – just because he was a member of the court; and Yunho could tell at his fists clenching while resting on the nice blue trousers the creep used to wear. The soldier didn’t answer, instead he lifted the man’s chin more and let their gaze lock, bowing elegantly with his upper body. Lips working like cutting blades, Yunho let the first words out after a long silence, voice low and load with indignation. 

“What? Do you really think I’d save _you_ or anyone on this ship? After all those years of mistreatment from you, especially?” 

The soldier spoke with his whole chest out, eyes reducing to two sharp lines morphing from the usual roundness everyone at the court was used to into a glare that could compete with every ravenous wolf the courtesan ever met during his hunting sessions. 

“Yu-Yunho, I-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Yunho pressed his blade to his chin, a woman near him whined in fear and the man gulped. 

“Listen Yunho, we can talk about your position in the palace if you help us escape. I’ll talk with the duke, I’ll gain you a promotion and everything you want. Don’t be silly Yunho, don’t waste your career like that. ” 

The soldier clicked his tongue, disgusted, and pressed the blade even more, starting to cut the flesh under it. 

“The court can burn with you and every single one of you in it. You’re boring, you and your high mannered life with pretty dresses, pretty women and nice food while people out there die of hunger or even more.” 

The woman on his right started crying, the man under him fisted his clothes and tried to stay still. 

“I’d preferer to fed the sharks rather than having a promotion given by someone like _you._ " 

And with that, Yunho backed up retracting his sword just to let it swing and come down with precision at the courtesan jugular, blood splattering out like a fountain on his uniform and on the ground. Some of it splattered so hard it even reached Yunho’s face, twisted in a strange grin as he watched eerily the man die; under his gaze he exhalated the last breath mixed with the red viscous liquid painting the deck of the ship. 

The hostage started screaming and crying frightened by the vision, the soldier still stood while he cleaned his sword on the sleeve of his uniform, an unsettling look hoovering on his face when he finally turned to face the captain that had been watching him act all the time. Yunho made a little bow, one arm crossed to his back and the other one bent under his chest: he looked like a real gentleman, a devilish gentleman. 

“Shiver me timbers! Mingi hold those golds, I wanna lend a pat on his back.” 

The pink-haired pirate motioned to the red-haired one – that Yunho assumed was Mingi – and handed him the jewellery just to have it shoved back. 

“San ye can’t pat the man on the back like that, he could kill ye the same way if he wants to, ye kno’?” 

Mingi grinned extremely pleased at Yunho and San, the pink-haired pirate, huffed rotating his eyes to the sky. 

“Sink me, that was cool as fuck. Ohi Joong, watcha thinkin’ ‘bout him?” 

The gunned pirate spoke again and reduced distance with the captain, who stood still in position with his amused eyes on the bowing soldier in front of him; he, in the meanwhile, savoured the startled hostages cry behind him. Tilting his head to the other pirate – now near him and leaning down a little so that the shorter captain could speak into his ear – he whispered. 

“He be a fun one, San was right. Let’s keep him as a pup on the ship and be wary of him...he seems really into bein’ a pirate from now on.” 

“Ye be right Hongjoong, let’s see what this landlubber brings with him.” 

Both of them parted and Yunho was now standing still, sword still in hand but directed to the ground, harmless. His face was – now – free from the dark emotions that embed it some moments before and his eyes went back to being the round calm eyes everyone was familiar in the court. 

“Ye remember about meself when I was a little lad!” 

The gunned pirate comically wiped away a non-existing tear from his cheek, the captain on his side rolled eyes to the sky and snorted. 

“Ye were born a pirate, Seonghwa. Shut ye mouth before I cut it open.” 

Seonghwa laughed lightly and patted the captain on the shoulder, not saying a word before returning back to his _job_ with San, who already started to pack the golds gained by robbing the courtesans. 

However, Yunho was still waiting for an answer, his eyes anxious while an excited tremble washed his whole body as the captain stepped in, facing him at only some breaths of distance. The ringed hand of the pirate reached for the plate on his chest and outlined it before brutally ripping it out, leaving a little hole in his uniform while fabric stayed attached to it. The man tossed it into the air, grabbing it for short before tossing it to the sea: the plate landed in the water with a _plop_ and Yunho felt some heavy weight being lifted away from his shoulders. 

“Welcome aboard matey, be ready to sail seas and kill many more courtesans from now on.” 

Hongjoong was now offering him his hand, ready to be held and Yunho stared at it a little bit of time sensing the eyes of the courtesans and the crew on him; however, he strongly shook it. Triumphant howls and hoots filled the ship as the pirates – after carefully slaying the remaining soldiers and feeding them to the sea – came near the two men, patting roughly on Yunho’s shoulders. Some of them even landed a quick kiss on his cheek, taking advantage of the confusion that filled his mind, but Yunho let them as he felt a warm sensation in his chest take over. 

That was it. He was now, a pirate. 

And the realisation made his stomach twist in excitement when he savoured the court boat sink and burn from the bow of the pirate’s ship; and the jolly roger waved happy over his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first of probably eight oneshots of my pirate AU!  
> If you follow me on twitter (which probably only few of you do, but if you don't you can do it by searching up @purlejooong ) you may know I draw more than writing; and yesterday I posted the pirateez Yunho's design. While I was working on it, I delined a little sotryline of how he joined the crew and decided to put it down and post it here! I also delined how Seonghwa joins the crew, so I might write it down and add it when I'm over with it!  
> ANYWAY, the main point is that: I'll probably be adding all the oneshots in no given time, so expect for them to pop up even with weeks and months of distance! The next one's gonna be Seonghwa for sure, but who knows!  
> As always, thanks to my friend Chiara for beta reading this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> See ya!


End file.
